Bada Bing Bada Boomfist
Bada Bing Bada Boomfist is the twentieth episode of the series and seventh episode of season two. Synopsis One of Ray-Ray's comic book characters, Wrongness, is accidentally brought to life while June is fighting a demon who uses re-animation spells. So while June and Monroe create a potion to make Wrongness (who can overtake any inanimate object to be his new body) into a magical creature to banish him back to the comic book, Ray Ray goes to the demon who animated him to bring Boomfist (the protagonist of the comic and nemesis to Wrongness) into reality. Can the three get the superhero and his formidable foe back into the comic book before Orchid Bay City gets completely wiped off the map by their melee? Recap June is fighting a monster who can bring inanimate objects to life, wreaking havoc at the Orchid Bay Auto Yard, when Ray Ray is suddenly hit with his spell. June punches the monster away and runs over to Ray Ray, worried about him. He turns out to be fine, but his loaned comic book got scorched instead, making him angry at the monster responsible as it wasn't even his own comic book. There are suddenly explosions heard at the junkyard and running back the see that the comic book's villain Wrongness was brought to life, wreaking new havoc. June tries her usual method of direct attacks but can't lay a glove on him. Just as June says that they have an upper-hand as long as wrongness stays unaware of this, Wrongness has already gathered info from comic book ners human and monster alike. Back home, they discover that the monster at the junkyard was throwing around an anthropomorphic spell, meaning Wrongness isn't even a magical creature, but "a anthropomorphized fictional being", making it impossible for June to banish him. While June and Monroe cook up a potion to make Wrongness into a magical being, Ray Ray hurries to find the monster responsible at the Luxury Motel and requests the anthropomorphic spell again. Just when June and Monroe are finishing the potion which Monroe says will have to simmer for 12 hours, Ray Ray shows up with Boomfist, who looks and talks like a gritty superhero would and wants to take not just Ray Ray but June as well under his wing as a sidekick, which she outright refuses. Despite going on a search for him, they are unable to find Wrongness and Ray Ray and Boomfist decide to couch in the basement watching TV a.k.a. "doing research". Meanwhile, the villain works at a coffee shop to earn enough money to destroy the Boomfist comics he is from. Earning his first paycheck, he goes to the comic book store, unable to buy all of them and the clerk jokingly suggest robbing the bank. As he does so, the kids and Boomfist fly over there to distract him until the potion is ready. Boomfist gets hit with milk, his greatest weakness and June and Monroe get stuck in sand, leaving Ray Ray to take care of Wrongness and the potion instead. June dropkicks the villain clean off the tower-body and almost succeeds in banishing Wrongness, but somehow the villain gets an upper hand with his laser eye. Ray Ray urges Boomfist to overcome the milk and get back up, just as had done in the comics many times. When he does and faces Wrongness again to hold him in place, June has no choice but to banish both of them. She asks Ray Ray if they're both in there and comforts him about losing his favorite superhero. During evening news when June call for Ray Ray to see the fights between Boomfist and Wrongness on-screen, it is revealed that Ray Ray kept Boomfist's escape a secret. Credits Clip At the dinner table, the kids' mom asks if anyone has seen Monroe and Juniper suddenly realizes that they forgot Monroe at the beach, under the sand. Characters *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray *Wrongness *Boomfist *Monroe Quotes (Wrongness applying for a job at Java Hut) :Java Hut employee: Do you have any personal references... You know, someone I can talk to? :Wrongness:Uh... Yes! Uh, the Intergalactic Federation of Evil!... Ohh, no, I'm kind of on the outs with them. Oh, oh! There's Doctor, Termino, no-no wait. I tried to, destroy him... Uh... No. No references. :Java Hut employee: (Sighs) Look, Carol.... you have no skills, you don't even have a home phone! Give me one reason to hire you. :Wrongness:...I can shoot lasers out of my eyes. (Cut to Wrongness heating up coffee as an employee) :June: So his message to kids is "always use your fists" and "milk is bad for you?" :Ray Ray: Why do you think mom work let me watch his shows? :Boomfist: Also, "don't go to school; hang out with your friends, or better yet, gangs" and "don't listen to your parents; they old and feeble." (long pause) :June: You sure we got the good guy? :Wrongness: Wrongness must use toilet. Trivia *We find out that the logo on Ray Ray's shirt, which is the only shirt he wears, is the logo of his beloved comic book superhero, Boomfist, who makes his first appearance in this episode. *Ray Ray wears the same costume he used in I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf. *This is the first appearance of both Boomfist and Wrongness. *Boomfist and Wrongness used to be best friends until a “freak boating accident”. * Boomfist's origin story is a combination of Batman and Superman. *In this episode it is stated that Wrongness and Boomfist as anthropomorphic fictional beings from book objects cannot be banished. However, in a later episode, a car gets banished by accident. It's possible this rule only applies to objects that have been brought to life or are under a spell. *Although the voice of June's Mom was heard, she never made an appearance on screen during the entire episode. However, she did appear during the credits. *At the beginning of the episode, Ray Ray threatens a promise that if he finds the monster who destroyed his lent comic book, he'll make him pay. When he does find him though, this never re-occurs to Ray Ray to follow up on it. *When re-introducing himself to the junkyard monster Ray Ray reminds him about "you fighting fought my sister?" the monster tells Ray Ray that he was "in a mood." *The coffee shop Java Hut from It Takes a Pillage appears again. *"The Short Angry Freuds" banner is shown in the basement again since Star Quality. *The superhero we see on the TV screen which Boomfist and Ray Ray were watching seems to be a parody on Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and other arachnid superheroes. *Boomfist escaped the banishment back into the comic book when Wrongness did not, probably because at no point at all was he hit with the spell to make him magic. It is unknown how he managed to do so without Ray Ray or June noticing him leaving. *Boomfist is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker who also voiced many of the incidental characters in this episode and Taylor Evermore. *'Running Gags': 1) Boomfist calls June his "little lady". 2) Boomfist keeps using bad messages to kids such as- Milk is bad for you; Don't go to school, join a gang; Solve problems with your fists; Don't listen to your parents, they're old and feeble. *'Allusion:'Character: Wrongness. He looks like a cross between Buzz Lightyear from the Toy Story films and Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races. *'Allusion:' Spider-Man Unlimited. The show Boomfist and Ray Ray are seeing in TV is likely a reference to the TV Show Spider-Man Unlimited. *'Allusion:' Episode title: It's a reference to the original saying, "Bada Bing, Bada Boom!" *'Ending Tagline': "Wrongness must use toilet." - Wrongness Gallery junkyardmonstervsjune1.png|Hapless junkyard monster. junkyardmonstervsjune2.png|No monster messes with June's little brother. junkyardmonster2.png|Now-friendly junkyard monster. Boomfistquotes.png|'Boomfist' gives the kids advice. Wrongnesscoffee.png|'Wrongness' as a barista at Java Hut. javahuts2.png|'Java Hut' again. wrongness2.png|Wrongness demanding more Boomfist #1 comics from the comic book store clerk. Wrongnessbank.png|Wrongness finally sees common sense and robs the bank. boomfistflying.png|Luxury superhero flights with Boomfist. BoomfistWrongnessfight.png|Boomfist and Wrongness battling over Orchid Bay. Juniperleeboomfist_villains2.jpg|Unknown Boomfist series hero or villain introduced in the episode as a cameo on TV. Art by Mike Kunkel, Millet Henson and Ray Leong. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Villain Debut Category:Character Debut Category:Ally Debut